User blog:Shuyuu/Jung Ji Yeon
Member of the Nychra Cult,Kuro No Hane.She was an orphan who was abandoned by her parents who were extremely superstitious with her genetic defect. After she was initiated as a young girl into the Cult she was taught that her biological parents would not be saved and instead to join the family that soon became the Cult in itself. Ji Yeon became a loyalist to Nychra's Cause.The Cult soon saw her along with several other children displaying special potential.Children who could manifest abilties almost naturally with no aid.They were considered special.Amongst the group of children were several others who could display a link to the Black Bird,and a prowess for a ability. She defected from Nychra eventually,possessing a different point of view than the organization does which labels her as a dangerous target.Realizing she has made her choice she stole a prized text from the group in the given act that the group would be missing a vital pillar of their operations.Thus causing her to have basically much of the group on her tail.After creating so much chaos,The Black Bird was sent onto her path,the two met with Ji Yeon attempting to get him out of the way and escape only for him to neutralize her attack. Appearance Ji Yeon appears as a young woman with reddish brown hair ,side swept bangs and bright red eyes.She wears a black leather jacket with a dark purplish blue short dress.Beige knee length boots. Personality Ji Yeon is shown to be a persistent,stubborn and very determined girl.However her flaw remained of her naive nature to the moral lines within the world.She also lacks the ability to see the true nature of others which was brought on to condition her when she initiated into the Cult. Because she lacked true parental influence in her life Ji Yeon at times acts much like a child and does not see parental relationships normally,for example she often becomes intrigued as to why parents don't normally inflict violence to their children,nor does children possess weapons or such.Furthermore she becomes even more confused to the outside society.This trait being considered dangerous by those within the Cult as assimilation proves to be vital in their operations. History Abilities/Weapon Ji Yeon possess abilities as a child of natural talent which seems like she naturally exhibit the gift to manipulate her abilities without aid.She possess the First Type,rather than the Second Type such as Avya. First Type have a much more closer descend of their abilities and thus have more of a grasp on their talent.Her lineage descends from the Ancestor Yui Xue,who was regarded as the Fairy of Perma -Ji Yeon's ability to manipulate temperatures,for the most part she could only lower the temperatures.However shes been known to utilize temperature to her advantage such as manipulating cold air to flow with hot air and moving the two around to create a minature wind storm.Adding in her ability to ultimately freeze anything and ice crystals can create a tremendous effect. Lonely Neptune - Ji Yeon's ability to freeze just about anything,time,space and even concepts in itself.However this type of freeze is to it's absolute level.To the point where fire unless its just as potent is useless against it. Utilizing coldness to this level can freeze an organism from the inside out causing loss of oxygen and such and rendering the part of the body unusable and creating a numbed sensation. Garden of Freeze-Ji Yeon's ability to forge ice and shape them into whatever she desires.She does this by creating a Ice bomb once which upon detonation releases nitric gas which freezes things and organisms to the core,shrapnel from the solid ice can also create cuts or blind the person if unfortunate enough.The cold alone can induce hypothermia and possibly render her enemies unconscious.She does a similar variation where she could trap a person by creating a densly pact ice vine Winter Shelly-Ji Yeon is able to harness and induce a winter like state.Essentially bringing a blizzard or a deep freeze.Creating winter like season where nothing grows,crippling civilization with ice.This will essentially create mass deaths due to starvation,isolation and depression which arises from the lack of sun and warmth. Manipulation Hunting Plate -Ji Yeon is able to The Link-Like some of the other natural children,Ji Yeon was able to tap into a mind link with the Bird,essentially she was hailed to be a prime connector,and was deemed "sacred".By having this link she's able to communicate with the bird but not knowing exactly of his identity. Hyper Zero Craft-Ji Yeon's ability to Weapon; Relations Black Bird- Initially her "enemy" as she's unaware of his true identity.After realizing his true identity she became stunned and in disbelief of how such a revered being has become bound to a filthed "mud born" species such as humans. However he evetually explains that he has no idea what she was referring to,in the story the two slowly became acquinted after their first meeting when he was assigned to her case,ordered to utilize her as their lead on Nychra and in the end to kill her.However he refuses to do so.The two share a great bond and eventually their relationship became a goal for others hellbent,Nychra on punishing Ji Yeon and the government after Ji Yeon and Nychra and willing to use their tool by any means. 'Freyja-' 'Avya Lynde-' Trivia Category:Blog posts